


spider in wakanda

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: spiderman goes to wakanda for his "internships", where he meets a new friend.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Kudos: 23





	spider in wakanda

Peter looked though the mail, "junk, junk ,junk, oh." He held a letter in front him it said stark internships, "I wonder What this is about," he opened it.

'To Mr Peter Parker

Tony Stark has recommended you to come wakanda for technology and information exchange. We hope to see you in wakanda.

From t'challa'

"Wait, isn't that the panther guy?" Peter thought to his self, he looked in the envelop there was a plane ticket to wakanda for him dated for tomorrow he went to his room and packed a suit case.

"Peter what are you doing?" May asked.

"Packing to go to wakanda for my internships."

"Ok, don't die."

"Don't worry it will be fine."

**_ TIME _ ** **__ ** **_ SKIP _ ** ** **

Airport, peter waved to may as he got on the plane. The trip was quite, peter was in first class learning about wakanda.

Peter stepped off the plane to see t'challa there next to a sign that said 'PETER PARKER' he walked over and got in the car.

At the palace peter was in his spiderman suit when they got to the lab t'challa yelled, "SHURI"

"Yes brother what do you want" she said coming around the corner.

"Shuri this is spiderman aka Peter Parker," she looks him up and down.

"Hi I'm Shuri." Reaching her hand out.

Peter looks at her and he sees her fluffy cat slippers, " hi and also, WHAT ARE THOSE? " he said pointing at her feet.

Shuri just smiles ,"I like this one." T'challa just shakes his head and walks away.

"Dinner is at 8" he said walking out of the lab.

3 hours pass as they talked and worked on his suit in was now 5.48, Shuri looked at peter nodding off.

"want to go chill in my room for a bit" starting to walk to the elevator.

Peter just followed.

In her room Shuri put on a movie peter sat down on a couch and feel asleep

Shuri smiled and got a good look at him "smart, funny and good looking," she thought to herself, "on that's bad don't fall for the guy you just met." Sitting down next to him and fell asleep.

She was in a lab working on something then she felt hands go around her waist, "hay sweetheart you have to come to bed." He said in to her ear.

"I want to keep making stuff."

"Then maybe we should try to make a baby." She quickly turned to see peter kiss her.

She woke up to the sound of a heartbeat, the rise and fall of a chest and arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, she snuggled into his chest.

*click*

Shuri looked up to see Okoye taking photos, "delete those." She tried to get but was pulled back down by Peter, she felt him grab her boob.

Okoye pointed her spear at them, "Shuri move so I can kill him."

"No don't, he didn't mean to." Shuri said waking peter.

"Hay, what's going on." He felt something squishy in his hand, looking down.

*thud*

Peter was on the ground red faced and apologizing. "Fine he lives. Also dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Okoye said walking out of the room.

_**Time** _ __ _**skip** _

"So what did you two do today" T'challa asked Peter.

"I made Shuri run into a wall" T'challa raised an eye brow to this, "do you want to watch it." T'challa just nodded.

'"Are you sure about this" Shuri asked Peter recording her in the spider suit.

"Completely" he reassured.

She ran at the wall jumped *THUD* she hit it and fell down'

T'challa started laughing "Peter I like you."

Dinner finished and Peter was in his room the bracelet T'challa gave him starts glowing, tapping in opens a message from Shuri.

'Come down to the lab'

Peter rushes into the lab Shuri quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I don't know why but I wanted to do that for a while"

"Thank god I fell the same"

"Want to go make out"

"Yep"


End file.
